1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power converter module, more particularly to a power converter module with a voltage regulating circuit for use in a fan assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional power converter module, which provides an unregulated direct current voltage to a direct current brushless fan motor, includes a rectifier, a metal thin film capacitor, a filter capacitor, and a limiting resistor.
The rectifier has first and second terminals coupled electrically to an external alternating current power source, a third terminal connected electrically to a first node, and a fourth terminal connected electrically to a grounded node. The metal thin film capacitor interconnects the first terminal of the rectifier to the external alternating current power source. The filter capacitor has a first terminal connected electrically to the first node, and a second terminal connected electrically to the grounded node. The limiting resistor has a first terminal connected electrically to the first node, and a second terminal connected electrically to a second node. The unregulated direct current voltage is provided to the direct current brushless fan motor through the second terminal of the limiting resistor and the grounded node.
Although the conventional power converter module achieves its intended purpose, the unregulated direct current voltage provided thereby does not permit normal and stable operation of the direct current brushless fan motor, which shortens the service life of the latter.